


To  Live, and to Die- God, Why Do We Try?

by AToZRainToBe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Dadza, Wilbur Soot-centric, though it’s not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToZRainToBe/pseuds/AToZRainToBe
Summary: Wilbur Soot has died.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	To  Live, and to Die- God, Why Do We Try?

**Author's Note:**

> I found out like two hours ago that Wilbur had canonically died ??? Anyway this is an interpretation of what happened in the space between him being a ghost and being dead; it’s not Hella interesting but I just. I like it?

The world is nothing but grey. The world is nothing but broken, and grey, and meaningless. His body drifts through the void and nothing ever touches him, as he is pushed forward- 

He’s standing in a field, watching his newly formed nation, his Vice President next to him. He is standing in a field, and he smiles, and it feels genuine. 

-and he keeps moving forward, through the design of whatever keeps him going, though his feet never move. There is no need to breathe here. He closes his eyes as if to give him freedom from the grey- 

Blood pools where his hand meets an arrow wound. He is stumbling through a forest, desperately trying to find Tommy again. He laughs when he stumbles; exhausted, tired, so far from home. When he glances behind him there is nothing but a home to be left behind. 

-and finds himself opening them only a few seconds later. His fingers are numb to the cold, and it’s so cold, so, so cold. There is no jacket on his shoulders, but he is wearing clothes. He flexes his fingers- 

A decision, a button, a father. An explosion, an argument, and begging. A blade between his ribs, the eyes of god sat in the dark behind his eyelids. His father, lingering touches, words that stick in his mind; “You’re my son!” Cried loud enough to echo through him. All this, and he still doesn’t regret it when he dies. 

-and clenches them, to feel his nails dig into his palm, but there is nothing there. Nothing but dull, numb pain. He wants to feel sad; he feels nothing instead. He turns his head upward, no longer moving. 

There is the eyes of god, staring down at him. 

He is in hell, he thinks. The infinite eyes plunge him into despair, ripples of fire touching his skin, the cries of thousands ringing in his ears. He is in hell and there is nothing he can do about it, no easy cure or simple fix. 

Hell passes quickly. 

Quiet greets him, then, when he takes a breath for nostalgia’s sake. It shatters his lungs and leaves pain throughout his body, ringing in his ears, a blade between his ribs. His own father, killing him, and all he did was beg for it. 

It feels as if he is still there, suspended in the moment he realised he was, truly, going to die. The ash and dust of the explosion hadn’t worn off, but he could hear the yelling below. 

He is in a hole on the side of a newly formed clifface, watching his newly destroyed nation. His father drives a karma-filled blade through him. He is in a hole on the side of a newly formed clifface, and he smiles, and it is filled with what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> So, dead guys huh 
> 
> I recently watched Wilbur’s ARG videos and, my mans really channeling some HOT vibes huh??? 
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself and others <3


End file.
